1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing, receiving and processing a broadcast service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a supplementary service related to broadcast content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
TVs first appeared at the end of the 19th century and have become the most popular information delivery apparatus since the end of the 20th century as a screen display method or design thereof has been continuously developed. However, TVs generally enable viewers to receive unidirectional information from a broadcast station. Such TV limitations have become problematic as personal computers (PCs) and the Internet have come into widespread use since the 1990s. Therefore, TVs have been developed to be able to provide an interactive service.
However, currently, there is no system for providing an interactive service between a content provider and a viewer. In particular, in order to provide such an interactive service, there is a need for a method of executing an application related to broadcast content, which is currently being broadcast, at a specific time and providing related information to a viewer through special information processing.